deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Withersoul 235/Mario VS Sonic 2
NOTE: This was originally a page, but i didn't know rematches weren't allowed; i really wanted to share my hard work, so on suggestion of a few people, i made it a blog post instead, because of what i've heard, rematches are allowed on blogs. Mario VS Sonic 2 '''is the 67th episode of Death Battle. It pits Sonic and Mario against each other yet again. The battle is unique because the ending is fully interactive; depending on what annotation is clicked, Mario will win, Sonic will, or it'll end in a draw. Instead of sprites, the battle now uses 3D models. Mario (*Cues: Buoy Base Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy*) Wiz: Mario is one of the star children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom. Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness. Boomstick: When you've got an army of dinosaurs serving you before you can even speak, you know you're gonna do great things. Wiz: He is well known for his incredible athleticism and unmatched jumping ability. Boomstick: Who says white guys can't jump? Wiz: Plus, he's a powerhouse, with the strength to lift heavy objects and crush enormous castles. He also uses his bare fists to smash solid brick. Boomstick: With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound and crush his foes into oblivion, and if he needs some extra firepower, well, he's got his entire arsenal of power-ups! Wiz: His first power-up is the Fire flower. With it, Mario obtains pyrokinetic abilities. Boomstick: Really? I always thought the flower was just really spicy. (*Cues: Bowser's Lava Lair - Super Mario Galaxy 2*) Wiz: He can create and manipulate fire to produce a variety of devastating attacks. Boomstick: He's also got this frog suit thingy. While wearing it, Mario can jump even higher, swim even faster, and breathe underwater. The only problem is no one's really gonna take him seriously wearing that thing. Ha ha! Ah, look at him! Wiz: Several different power-ups have granted Mario flight before, but none as well as the Cape Feather. With it, Mario can fly for an unprecidented amount of time. Boomstick: The Metal Cap turns Mario's entire body into indestructible living steel. But while Metal Mario's extremely heavy, his strength and speed are boosted, giving him ten times more power and just as much agility as before. Wiz: The Starman envelops Mario into a blinding aura of compressed energy, granting increased speed and complete invulnerability for a short time. Touching a normal enemy in this state will instantly kill the foe. And while it's not technically a power-up, Mario has a hammer that can crush almost ANYTHING. Boomstick: It seems like Mario's always popping 'shrooms to get more power. And with the Mega Mushroom, he gets GINORMOUS, mowin' down people, plants, environment, hell, everything! Wiz: Mario has battled a larger variety of enemies than any other video game hero. Whether a foe is large or small, scary or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has ever proved too much for him. Boomstick: Except for keepin' track of his woman. She's always gettin' kidnapped and he's always showing up at the wrong castle. Somebody needs to throw a GPS tracking bracelet on that bitch! Wiz: He is fairly impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to quickly fight his way through problems before thinking things through. Boomstick: But that doesn't matter, Italy's greatest hero can power through anything! Mario: "It's-a me, Mario!" Sonic (*Cues: Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Robotnik Theme (Orchestral)*) Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive, and a freedom fighter battling to save the world from the tyrannical Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik. Boomstick: He's not so bad for a tree-hugging hippie. Wiz: Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 mph. Boomstick: Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes. Wiz: He can further increase his speed with his trademark figure 8 technique. Boomstick: But he's not just fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the spin attack. Wiz: His homing attack rockets toward an opponent and can hit multiple times. Boomstick: And with his spindash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit? (*Cues: Sonic 3 - Final Boss Theme (Orchestral)*) Wiz: During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and have environmental advantages, though they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow. Boomstick: The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat, though it can't survive underwater. No shit! But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack. Wiz: The Lightning Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it gives Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control. Boomstick: And with the Bubble Shield, he can breathe underwater and control his jumps with a powerful bounce. Why do we keep mentioning water, you may ask? 'Cause he can't freakin' swim! Wiz: Sonic's ultimate power-up, however, isn't a shield at all. After absorbing thousands of power rings during his adventures, Sonic has become an embodiment of chaos. (*Cues: Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Wiz: Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their incredible power and summon the form of Super Sonic. Boomstick: Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater, and is completely invulnerable. Wiz: Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold. Boomstick: But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of power rings, it can't even last a full minute. Wiz: And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation. Boomstick: While Sonic's always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demi gods, he's kind of a dick. Wiz: Sonic is cocky, arrogant and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable when he's cooped up for too long. Boomstick: And if you ignore him, hah, he'll straight up leave you! Wiz: But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day. Sonic: "Ooh, I'd like to hang, but I've gotta juice!" *runs off* Death Battle Sonic is relaxing in Emerald Hill Zone, when all of a sudden, Mario emerges from a pipe that literally emerges from the ground, then sinks back in. Sonic: You again ? Mario: Oh yeah ! Sonic: You're gonna regret this, believe me. '''FIGHT ! Mario turns into Fire Mario and starts shooting Fireballs. Sonic avoids them all and punches Mario's stomach. In retaliation, Mario turns into Blue Shell Mario and rams into Sonic. Sonic is smashed into a wall. Mario stands upright, but Sonic pushes him over, causing Mario to get stuck on his back, like a tortoise. Sonic then jumps on Mario and stomps on his belly. However, the plumber is hit by a Goomba, taking away his Blue Shell. Mario quickly rolls back and kicks Sonic away, then turns into Penguin Mario and rams into Sonic. Sonic grabs a Lightning Shield and rams into Mario, electrifying him. Mario swiftly grabs the SML Flower, turning him into Superball Mario (the forgotten Fire Mario-like power-up from Super Mario Land). Mario throws Superballs at Sonic, but the hedgehog bounces them away by spinning, and grabs the last and throws it back. The plumber is hit, but quickly dons the Hammer Suit and pelts Sonic with hammers. The latter activates a Fire Shield and dashes into Mario, burning him. Mario pushes Sonic backwards with F.L.U.D.D., throwing him off a cliff. Sonic lands on a spring, jumps up and lands on Mario's head, giving him a taste of own medicine. Mario grabs a Buzzy Beetle shell and throws it at Sonic, smashing the rings out of him. The shell bounces back, but Mario grabs it and places it on his head, then headbutts Sonic. Sonic grabs a few spikes from the zone and throws them into Mario's arm. Mario yells in pain and drops the Shellmet. Mario dons the Raccon Leaf and flies off. Sonic uses the Chaos and Super Emeralds to turn into Hyper Sonic and gives chase. The two fly to Chemical Plant Zone, where Sonic uses the Hyper Flash, slamming Mario into a condo. Mario uses a Rainbow Star to turn into Rainbow Mario. Hyper Sonic tries to ram into Rainbow Mario, but he counters the blue blur with a spin, turning him back to normal. Mario dons the Cape Feather and divebombs into Sonic. Mario turns into the SMG Ice Mario and freezes the ground below him, causing Sonic to trip and fall on the ice. He recovers, but Mario turns in Propellor Mario and tries to ram into Sonic. At this point, annotations showing an option appear on-screen; when clicked, these lead to a sub-video. There are three endings, depending on what annotation is clicked: |-|Counter= Sonic activates a Shield monitior and blocks the attack. Mario throws a Cannon Box (from SM3DW) on his head and starts shooting cannonballs. Sonic activates the Super-Peel Out and rams Mario into another condo. Mario jumps on Sonic, but the Blue Blur grabs another Lightning Shield and double jumps with it, electrocuting Mario and pushing him onto one of the streets, dizzy. Sonic performs a Spin Dash and jumps right before reaching Mario, ramming the back of his head and smashing it clean off. He then dons a Bubble Shield and constantly bounces on his still upright standing body until it's completely flat and crushed. KO ! |-|Avoid it= Sonic jumps out of the way and on Propeller Mario's back. Mario dons the Wing Cap and flies to the top of a flatlet, with Sonic holding on to him. Atop the building, Sonic charges up a Spin Slash (from Sonic X-Treme), but Mario turns into Statue Mario and Sonic bounces off. After a short fight of physical combat, Mario jumps on Sonic with a Goomba's Shoe, then knocks him off. As Cat Mario, Mario rams into Sonic, smashing him onto the streets. Mario lands in front of Sonic. Sonic tries to turn into Super Sonic, but before he can, Mario throws a Bob-ombs in front of Sonic's feet, leaving the hedgehog intact, but blowing the emeralds away. Mario pushes Sonic away with F.L.U.D.D., then, as Boomerang Mario, throws a boomerang right through Sonic's abdomen. Sonic closes his eyes for the final time and collapses, succumbing to his injuries. Mario walks up to Sonic's body and takes off his cap in respect. KO ! |-|Don't click any annotations= Sonic runs from Propeller Mario, and it ends in a chase until they both arrive in Metropolis Zone. Sonic kicks and punches Mario, until he uses a Lucky Bell to transform into Lucky Cat Mario and turns into a gold statue. While Sonic is distracted, Mario turns back and plunges his claws into Sonic's belly, killing him. Sonic, dying, falls off the platform, however, Mario is stuck to Sonic because of his cat claws. Mario manages to get them out, but is flung away, Sonic hitting the floor shortly afterwards, breathing his last breath. Mario hits one of the tubes much farther to the left, and falls on the floor. Mario recovers, but the destroyed tube causes the ceiling to collapse. The ceiling blocks crash on the floor, breaking it. Mario drills his claws into the wall, but another chunk of debris hits him and smashes him into the lava below, melting Mario's body into vapor. DOUBLE KO ! Results |-|Counter= Boomstick: Now that's what I call a Death Battle! Wiz: Their power-ups seemed evenly matched, countering blow for blow. Boomstick: Mario was even capable of countering the unstoppable Super Sonic! Wiz: But with their arsenals exhausted, Mario was no match for Sonic's natural speed. Even if they had used their lesser known power-ups like the ice flower or Super Emeralds, there's no reason to say the result would be any different. Boomstick: Looks like Mario just couldn't keep up. Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog. |-|Avoid= Boomstick: Wow, that was epic ! Wiz: Despite Sonic being clearly faster than Mario, the latter had a huge arsenal of power-ups. Boomstick: Including lesser known power-ups like the Superball Flower, Blue Shell and the Super Mario Galaxy Ice Flower and Rainbow Star. Wiz: Mario's power-ups and projectiles were enough to actually stop Sonic, despite his extreme speed. Boomstick: Looks like Sonic just powered down ! Wiz: The winner of this Death Battle is Mario. |-|Don't click any annotations= Wiz: Oooooooooooooh, what the heck just happened ? Boomstick: Looks like we've got a tie here. Neither Sonic's speed nor Mario's power-ups were enough to actually defeat each other; it was equally powerful. Wiz: None of the two was actually stronger than the other; they evenly matched. Boomstick: This battle... is a draw. Trivia *The zones from Sonic 2 being used is a reference to this being the second Death Battle between Sonic and Mario. *This is the first Death Battle with an interactive outcome. **It's also the first interactive Death Battle in general. **Mario VS Sonic 2 is the first Death Battle where all three main endings (combatant #1 wins, combatant #2 wins, draw/tie) can be achieved. *This is the third time two combatants are pit against each other a second time, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered and Goku VS Superman 2. Category:Blog posts Category:Rematch